Heretofore, discarded articles such as discarded electric appliances for home use are collected and treated by dealers entrusted by a local government and junk dealers engaged in garbage or waste disposal or treatment business. In such discarded articles, some parts of metals such as iron, aluminum and the like are segregated and sorted to be recycled as restored materials/substances. However, in the present state of situation, most of the discarded articles are disposed of for the reclamation or landfill after fragmentation or cremation without undergoing any treatment or processing. As a consequence, there have been arisen serious environmental problems. By way of example, in conjunction with the landfill, there may be mentioned a problem of shortage of land or lot required therefor and problems of soil contamination and water pollution. Similarly, cremation of the discarded or waste articles encounters serious problems such as air pollution, global warming due to generation of C02 and the like. Such being the circumstances, there exists a great social demand for the efforts for promoting the recycling of the discarded manufactured articles (reuse of the discarded articles as resources) in order to reduce the amount of wastes or make the most of the fossil fuel which is naturally limited while preventing contamination due to discard of harmful wastage.
In the waste disposal facilities, more particularly in the factories for disassembling and segregating the discarded articles, it is required to carry out proper treatments, i.e., detachment or segregation of all the harmful and hazardous materials/substances and parts from the collected discarded articles as well as sorting thereof and transfer the resultants to proper treatment processes or to junk dealers as well as segregation/sorting of materials and parts incapable of treatments with the treating equipment or facilities installed in the relevant treatment-entrusted factory which is in charge or capable of treatment of discarded articles, valuable things to be segregated before shredding and the others (e.g. those destined for shredding treatment by shredders, those susceptible to sorting and recovery of materials resulting from the separation or segregation) and then transport the resultants to the proper treatment processes and the junk dealers correspondingly.
In practice, however, because of less availability of the information required for segregation/sorting, attempts for proper and appropriate treatments of the discarded articles actually encounter difficulty in determining what kinds of component parts and/or materials or substances the discarded articles are composed or made of, locating harmful parts and valuable things and other, as a result of which there are ultimately incurred frequently improper treatments of the discarded articles.
In the present states of the art, the information concerning the methods for carrying out the proper and appropriate treatments of the discarded articles is essentially difficult to acquire. By way of example, almost all of the manufactured articles contain little indication or information concerning the disassembling method, materials or substances of the component parts or the like. On the other hand, the manufacturers are not in the position to afford such information. Further, acquisition of such information takes an awful lot of time.
For the reasons mentioned above, many or most of the discarded articles are disposed of as wastage without undergoing any proper and appropriate treatments.
With the present invention, it is contemplated as an object thereof to reduce the amount of wastage to thereby prevent contamination due to harmful wastes and make the most of the fossil fuel which is naturally limited
Another object of the present invention is to protect contamination due to harmful wastes by treating or disposing of discarded articles or things properly and appropriately.